Formula Gran
|drivetrain = |gt5type = |gt6type = }} (Text aus der Englischen GT-Wikia) The Formula Gran Turismo is a Formula-1 style car designed by Polyphony Digital. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 4, then in Gran Turismo for the PSP. It appears as a Standard car in Gran Turismo 5, but appears to be left behind slightly. Unfortunately, cars such as Ferrari's 2007 and 2010 real-life F1 cars, and the Red Bull X2010, have overshadowed it. However, in GT5, it still has its own one-make race series, available in the Extreme Series at level 23 (although the car can only be obtained at Level 24 or higher) and it still remains one of the fastest cars available in the game. In addition, the car costs much less in comparison with the Ferrari F1 Cars and the X2010, and can also be used on other races, unlike the Ferrari F1 Cars, that can race only against other Ferrari F1 Cars. It reappears in Gran Turismo 6, where it receives new colorations, but with the removal of the championship related to this car, the Formula Gran Turismo is not necessary to the game's completion. Description "A formula machine born from original rules set in Gran Turismo." Due to restrictions in both budgets and regulations, the current generation of high-performance open-wheel Formula cars can no longer simply pursue pure speed. But the Gran Turismo team seeks to fill this gap with our own technically-advanced Formula Gran Turismo racer. Our all-carbon monocoque and bodied machine is outfitted with numerous aerodynamic aids including low-drag/high-downforce front and rear wing assemblies as well as a giant undertray diffuser. Aero work has been performed to the car's underbody as well, rather than a simple flat floor, there are two large tunnels to route air for even more performance-enhancing downforce. The most advanced electronic driver aids have also been implemented: ABS, TCS, launch control and even EBD for optimized braking capabilities have all been incorporated. The engine is a 3.5 liter DOHC V12 with four valves per cylinder and a 60-degree V-bank angle. The engine can exceed 18,000 rpm and produces in excess of 888 HP. The block, pistons and cylinder heads are of aluminum, with hollow titanium valves that are actuated by pneumatic springs. The result is a formula car that weights around 550 kg and acceleration levels that can exceed 4 G's. This car will lap the Suzuka Circuit in 1 minute 30 seconds and the famed Nurburgring Nordschleife in under 6 minutes. It is quite simply the most potent Formula machine ever conceived. Handling Driving this racer requires sharp reflexes and professional driving techniques. At high speeds, a slight tilt on the analog stick will send you a long way off course, so be aware. For example, in some cases, when cornering sharp hairpins in second gear, the car may leave you in a high rev. Some people don't realize this, though, and they will sometimes leave the track. High acceleration and braking requires the driver to make constant gear changes, and this makes it difficult to use a manual transmission. The car is still prone to spinning out, even with driving aids on. However, driving aids can be kept to an absolute minimum, as the downforce generated by the car itself will keep it stable. Even with a racing wheel, the car's extremely high power necessitates very fine throttle control, and because the brakes are also very powerful, trail-braking into a turn (continuing to brake while turning in) can be very finicky as well, requiring smooth application of the brakes and even smoother steering. A mistake while trail-braking frequently results in an accident. Acquisition Gran Turismo 4 The Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo is available from winning the Nürburgring 24h Endurance in Gran Turismo 4. It cannot be bought from any dealership. Also, if players finish the game (100% complete), the players can win a black FGT as well. Der Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo kann erhalten werden, indem man das Nürburgring 24h Endurance gewinnt. Es kann NICHT gekauft werden. Und, wenn der Spieler das Spiel zu 100% schafft, bekommt dieser auch eine Schwarze Version des FGT. Gran Turismo PSP The Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo is available to buy for 5,000,000 credits. It also has a new engine sound, resembling more like a real-life Formula One car instead of having a recycled Toyota GT-One engine sound. The secret black color option and the year of the car was removed in this game. Den Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo kann man für 5,000,000 Cr. kaufen. Es hat auch ein Neues Motor-Geräusch, dieser ähnelt jetzt mehr einem echten F1 Auto, als einem Recyceltes Toyota GT-One Motor-Geräusch. Die versteckte Schwarze Version und das Erbauungsdatum wurden entfernt Gran Turismo 5 The Gran Turismo Formula Gran Turismo is available from four sources in Gran Turismo 5. *It is available through the used car dealerships at around 4.6 to 4.8 million. However, the Formula Gran Turismo does not appear regularly in the dealership so it is quite rare to find one of these there. *It used to be found in the online car dealership whilst on the PSN at 5 million credits. Fortunately, the Formula Gran Turismo frequently appeared in this dealership and has been ever-present since the inception of the Online Dealership (update 1.05). Unfortunately, with the closure of online services, the Online Dealership is no longer available. *Completion of the Endurance Series in either A-Spec or B-Spec awards a Level-24 Gift Car Ticket. The Formula Gran Turismo is one of three Level 24 cars (along with the Ferrari F2007 and F2010) available in the game, so you might want to make a backup of your save before redeeming this ticket. *The Formula Gran Turismo can be obtained from a 1000 Ticket, however, since this is a random award, there is a very small chance (1 in 1111) of acquiring an FGT by this method. The Formula Gran Turismo cannot be won from a Birthday Gift Car Ticket since, unlike most other cars, as it doesn't have a year attributed to it (see Birthday Gift Car Ticket for more information on this), as it's year data was removed in GTPSP. It continues to use the same sound as in Gran Turismo (PSP). The Formula Gran Turismo was, in the first months after the release of the game, also a very popular "trade" car, in that many players were using the gift system to acquire the car from a friend. However, as of the v1.07 update, this car is now ineligible for trade due to its market value being in excess of 1,000,000Cr. Instead, the player can "borrow" the car from a friend who has chosen to share it Gran Turismo 6 The Formula Gran Turismo can be purchased from the Gran Turismo dealership for 2.000.000 Credits. The car's exterior was improved and the car has a detailed racing interior (added in the Spec II update of GT5, although the fact that the steering wheel OSD is not yet working prevents the car from being viewed in the Gallery View, denying full premium status) and new colors were added, including one that resembles the 2006-2012 McLaren chrome silver/red. The orange color, which turned reddish in 5, was changed to a beige/orange one instead. Videos Gallery IMG0077.JPG|Racing in the Tokyo R246 course GT4 Formulas at Test Course 2 by murumokirby360.jpg|Racing at the Test Course GT4 Formulas at Test Course 1 by murumokirby360.jpg|Speeding at 1000M line Formula gran turismo by craigieboy007-d354xm3.jpg|A Formula Gran Turismo in Gran Turismo 5, racing at the Cote D'azur track|link=http://craigieboy007.deviantart.com/art/Formula-Gran-Turismo-190026795 Formula-GT.jpg|The Formula Gran Turismo Notes